Hackerss
by Earendil Amarth
Summary: Descubre la historia que envuelve a un joven con una vida complicada marcada por eventos del pasado. Donde nada es lo que aparenta. ¿Estas prestando atención? [Reedicion de la historia original.]
_**Disclaimer:**_ Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 _ **Hackers**_

 _-Takeru_

Como era costumbre el despertador sonó a las diez de la mañana en punto, una hora que no parecía ser ni muy temprano ni muy tarde para comenzar un día. De una cama amplia un brazo emergió de unas lujosas sabanas de seda carmesí, la extremidad buscaba con desespero sobre una mesita de noche al costado el despertador. Sus intentos eran fallidos y de torpes movimientos, el despertador no se encontraba sobre aquella mesita donde suponía debía estar.

El sujeto bajo las sabanas salió de su resguardo somnoliento, talló sus ojos con vehemencia sin temor a lastimarse y, aun viendo borroso, entrono su vista para localizar el despertador que le aturdía en su cabeza. Lo ubico al final sobre el buró al otro lado de la recamara, que lucía obscura para la hora del día en que se encontraban.

Con desgana se levantó de la cama, murmuraba maldiciones por el hecho de haber tenido la grandiosa idea de alejar aquella máquina infernal de sonido chillante. Sujeto con sus dos manos el despertador y lo desactivo, devolviendo la calma en su habitación. De reojo vio su reflejo en el espejo del buró, se tornó a su otro yo y se miró; rubio, alto, de ojos azul intenso y un cuerpo marcado y definido por el ejercicio.

—Vaya idea —pronuncio en un eructo.

La noche anterior sí que había bebido, la resaca que tenía en ese momento era la prueba contundente de la vida que llevaba hasta ese momento. Olfateo un poco el ambiente, el hedor a licor estaba impregnado en cada fibra de su cuerpo.

—Necesito un buen y relajante baño.

—¿No quieres que te acompañe? —una voz femenina provino a su espalda. Se tornó hacia la voz y observo una figura delineada por las sabanas sonreírle con picardía—. Podremos divertirnos mucho en la bañera.

—Lo siento, en este instante ni te recuerdo —las palabras impactaron en la mujer sobre la cama. Con una mirada furiosa la mujer dijo algo que el rubio ignoro, y entró al baño—. Si deseas quédate, pero no pases de esta tarde —hablo desde el baño—, la habitación solo está pagada hasta hoy.

—¡IDIOTA! —la joven lanzó una almohada que dio de lleno en la puerta del baño.

El rubio se ducho rápido, recordó que tenía algo importante que hacer aquel día, y ese fue el porqué de su idea del despertador. Una vez que salió del baño se cambió; se puso una camisa blanca de marca, un pantalón de vestir negro de diseñador, su _Rolex_ y de calzado se puso unos zapatos italianos. La ropa sucia de la noche anterior la echo en una bolsa que dejo en el mismo baño. No era como si le importara perder aquellas prendas de costos elevados.

Al entrar en la habitación se dirigió al buro donde había colocado el despertador, tomo un pequeño control, y al apretar un botón las cortinas de la ventana se fueron corriendo dejando ver una gran vista a la ciudad de Nueva York. Se aproximó a ventanal y echo una última mirada aquella ciudad que fue suya por unos meses.

Varios recuerdos fluyeron como un rio sobre su memoria y dibujo una amarga sonrisa. Tenía tanto que admitir, pero no lo deseaba hacer por esa falsa ilusión de fortaleza que poseía.

—Ya me voy —dijo al tomar las llaves de su automóvil y un abrigo— no te preocupes de pagar nada. Ya todos los gastos han sido cubiertos.

—¡Estúpido! —le contestaron desde la regadera.

—Yo también la pase bien, primor.

Se dirigió a la puerta principal para retirarse, pero antes de salir de la habitación del hotel se aproximó a la mesa de la recepción y tomó su billetera y unos lentes negros con mica dorada; además de un pequeño maletín negro. Se echó una última mirada en el espejo a un costado y vio que en realidad era una persona atractiva con buenos gustos.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió con determinación hacia el elevador, observo su reloj y vio que ya había pasado una hora desde que se había despertado.

Al bajar a la estancia del hotel se percató que había mucho movimiento, como si hubiese algún evento especial aquella mañana. En su camino hacia la salida se encontró con uno de los encargados del lugar, al verlo la persona se le aproximo y solicito que uno de los botones lo auxiliara con el maletín que llevaba.

— ¿Qué tal su estancia en el hotel, joven?

—Esplendido, como es habitual.

—Es una lástima que tenga que irse en esta época.

—Sí, me hubiese gustado quedarme más tiempo —el rubio bajo su rostro en forma de resignación—, pero el trabajo es el trabajo.

—Lo entiendo, señor, y no lo culpo por ser un hombre responsable —el encargado suspiro, parecía un sujeto que le agradaba—. Y justo cuando se acercaba la época navideña, y el año nuevo.

—Es lo que más me duele, Ronald.

Una vez afuera del hotel el muchacho del ballet parking ya les esperaba con el automóvil del rubio, un Camaro del año. El exterior era de mucho frio por lo que se colocó el abrigo, recibió las llaves auxiliares que tenía el del ballet y se adentró a su vehículo. El interior estaba cálido y acogedor, algo que le agradeció al muchacho que le trajo su auto; le dio cincuenta dólares.

—Espero que tenga un buen día, señor.

—Gracias, Ronald.

El rubio saco su mano para entregarle al castaño un billete de cien dólares, los cuales iluminaron su rostro de sobremanera, aunque no era de extrañar aquellas propinas por parte del joven.

—Por el buen servicio.

—Usted siempre será bienvenido, joven Takeru.

El joven encendió su automóvil y con el rugir del motor arranco alejándose del que fuese su hogar por un buen tiempo. Encendió la radio y escucho como los locutores hablaban de la época decembrina que se aproximaba, pero sobre todo de la festividad de finales de noviembre. Echo un vistazo al reloj de la radio y se percató que tenía un poco de tiempo para divertirse, y lo necesitaba para curar la cruda que cargaba.

El tráfico era terrible en las calles de Nueva York, pero por donde transitaba se encontraba tranquilo para lo que era la ciudad. Dio vueltas buscando un buen lugar donde pasar el rato en lo que le daba la hora de ir al aeropuerto. Busco un lugar que le agradara y que le diera acceso a su destino.

Al final encontró un lugar de su agrado, un _Hard Rock._ Se estacionó y se percató que solo había buenos carros en ese lugar, lo que le dio la certeza que estaba en un buen lugar para pasar el tiempo. Y es que su vida estaba llena de lujos, nada le preocupaba y todo era diversión para él. Una vida que cualquiera envidiaría, viajes, buenos hoteles, vida nocturna con buenas mujeres y el mejor licor.

Se adentró al local y se dejó llevar por aquella típica e inusual decoración de aquel lugar. El ambiente era agradable, estaba medio lleno como le gustaba. Se acercó a la barra donde tomó lugar, en el televisor estaba por comenzar un juego de americano, pidió su bebida al bar tender y se echó una mirada a las demás mesas. A lo lejos vio una joven pelirroja muy hermosa, se lamentó que ese día se tenía que ir de la ciudad por lo que no tendría caso ligársela.

Un sonido de noticiero le hizo regresar su atención al televisor, donde interrumpieron momentáneamente la transmisión normal para dar una nota importante. En la parte inferior de la pantalla pudo leer que se escribía en letras grandes _"Robó Cibernético"._ Por lo que decía el hombre del noticiero alguien había entrado en la base de datos de un banco importante de la ciudad y saqueo varias cuentas para dar una suma de cien mil dólares robados.

—¡Que gente! ¿Cómo habrán conseguido hacer algo así?

El comentario del hombre que tenía a un lado hizo que el rubio le prestara atención. El hombre de cabellera azul parecía consternado por la noticia, le hizo algo de gracia.

—Se supone que ese banco tiene fuertes protecciones en sus sistemas.

—Bueno, la gente se da sus mañas.

—Ese tipo de criminales no creo que los puedan atrapar —el hombre le dio un trago a su bebida—. ¿Quién podría atrapar alguien que ha robado desde la distancia un banco? No creo que dejan algún rastro.

—No lo creas, si los atrapan —el rubio dibujo una media sonrisa—. Es difícil conseguirlo, pero los atrapan… a no ser que lidien con un verdadero hacker.

—Eso espero, no quisiera despertar una mañana y saber que mi cuenta esta en ceros.

—No te preocupes, a no ser que seas millonario no creo se fijen en una cuenta inferior —de reojo observó la reacción del sujeto, parecía que comenzaba a verlo interesado—. Bueno, al menos eso es lo que pienso.

—Solo soy un empleado que apenas y gana para darse un lujo de vez en cuando.

—Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse.

Takeru dio el último trago a su bebida, pago con un billete de alta nominación y se retiró de la barra con ecuanimidad. Sentía la mirada del sujeto en su nuca, pero lo ignoro por completo ya que esas cosas no le afectaba en lo absoluto.

Una vez afuera, en el estacionamiento, busco su vehículo donde lo había dejado y le abordó para resguardarse del frio que no parecía cesar ni por la presencia del sol. Esta por encender el motor de su automóvil cuando recibió una llamada. El identificador marcaba un par de ceros y un asterisco. Imagino de quien se trataba, y solo podía ser una persona, por lo que atendió la llamada con cierta pesadez.

—Sí que eres insistente.

—Solo porque te extraño mucho —contestaron y después hubo un par de risitas.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Saber dónde te encuentras —la voz se escuchaba divertida como si se tratara de un juego—. Voy adivinar, ¿Milán? No, esta época no hay mucho por hacer allí… ¿Quizás Londres?

—No es de tu incumbencia donde me encuentro —Takeru rodo sus ojos por la actitud de la persona con quien hablaba—. Sabes perfectamente que en estos momentos no podemos vernos.

—Como si eso te hubiera detenido antes…

—Me tengo que ir, yo te busco.

—Podrás huir, pero no esconderte —la voz se volvió sombría, pero sin perder picardía—. Siempre te encuentro, no lo olvides.

Con esto la llamada se dio por terminada, pero no pareció afectar al rubio en lo absoluto. Puso su música desde el celular y emprendió el viaje hacia el aeropuerto.

El tráfico se hizo más pesado, por lo que tardó en llegar al aeropuerto pero justo para tener un par de minutos de relajación antes de abordar el aeroplano. Una vez en las instalaciones del aeropuerto no tardó en llegar a la sala donde pasó por los trámites rutinarios, dejo su equipaje en los rayos X y respondió las preguntas de una mujer que miraba su pasaporte. Nada que no hubiera pasado antes, había hecho ese tipo de viajes tantas veces que era como un pez en el mar.

Una vez en la sala de espera busco un asiento libre y se desplazó por completo extendiendo sus piernas. El viaje que le esperaba seria largo y quería asegurarse de estar bien relajado. Sacó su celular y se puso a divagar por sus aplicaciones, deslizando su dedo por diferentes carpetas. Tenía bastantes aplicaciones y archivos, pero al final se dirigió al álbum de fotos. El número de imágenes no excedían de diez, el rubio no entendía porque eso le molestaba a un nivel que le irritaba.

Observo las imágenes preliminares, solo se trataban de cosas sin sentido como una carta de menú de algún restaurante al que fue un día o un cepillo de dientes. Nada importante. Nada de amigos, familiares o de él mismo. Tenía una vida envidiable, de lujos y diversión, pero nada que estuviera registrado en ese celular. Cerro la aplicación de las fotografías y dejo escapar un bufido.

—Disculpe la intromisión —una voz a su costado le hizo voltear—, pero le noto algo molesto.

Un anciano miraba con detenimiento al rubio que no entendía a lo que se refería la persona.

—¿Molesto? —arqueó las cejas, reparó que en realidad si estaba en ese estado anímico, pero no lo aceptaría—. Es solo cansancio, no he conciliado el sueño en estos días.

—De nuevo me disculpo por la intromisión —el anciano le dedico una sonrisa sincera, lo que incomodo al rubio—, pero note que su molestia y tristeza es por la falta de fotografías en su celular.

—Sí que es un entrometido, anciano.

El anciano no titubeo ante la negativa de Takeru, su sonrisa seguía allí como si se tratara de un abuelo animando a su nieto. Lo que al final hizo que en el joven hubiera cierto arrepentimiento por haber contestado de la manera que lo hizo.

—Lamento mi comportamiento, es solo que estoy muy cansado.

—En eso le doy la razón.

El anciano clavo sus ojos en los del rubio, y se acomodó en su lugar cruzando una de sus piernas. Dirigió su atención al televisor ubicado en una esquina, no parecía que estuviera interesado en el programa de ese momento. Ese anciano era muy misterioso, y sembró cierta incertidumbre en el corazón del joven.

—¿A qué se refiere?

Pregunto cuando vio que el anciano no tenía intenciones de seguir hablando.

—¿Qué quiso decir con que me daba la razón?

—En verdad estás cansado, pero no por las razones que crees —le miraba de reojo—, me refiero a que está cansado de su vida y el rumbo que esta lleva.

—¿Cansado… de mi vida?

Eso lo tomó desprevenido, no comprendía como podía decir aquello. Su vida era la que muchos deseaban, y el había conseguido todo lo que en algún momento había deseado. Al final soltó una carcajada, se burlaba de la tontería que el anciano profeso como una verdad.

—Muchos matarían por tener la mitad de mi vida.

—Te veo reír, escucho lo que dices, pero tus ojos no mienten —el anciano se colocó frente a frente del rubio para encararlo—. Los ojos son la ventana del alma, y en los tuyos puedo ver la verdad de lo que sientes en estos momentos.

—Usted sí que está loco, anciano.

—Permítame darle un consejo.

Takeru no dijo nada, solo se quedó en su asiento sin retroceder ni desviar su mirada de la que el anciano le mantenía.

—Analice su vida, está a tiempo de hacerlo —voz cansina detonaba sabiduría, y con eso consiguió que le prestara atención—. Si quieres una vida plena deberás llenar los huecos de la amistad y el amor.

—Creo que eso lo tengo más que cubierto.

—No es verdad, y quiero que recuerdes esto —le sujetó del hombro y le enfrento—. La vida es mucho más que solo tener dinero.

La voz de una mujer sonó por los altavoces para dar aviso que los pasajeros del avión rumbo a Roma debían pasar por la puerta C-2 para abordarlo. Las personas de aquella sala se levantaron, incluyendo al anciano que le dedico una última sonrisa para perderse entre la multitud; dejándolo solo en aquella silla pensativo.

Con un ligero suspiro se levantó de su asiento, se aproximó a la puerta C-2 y enseño a la azafata su boleto de abordaje. Más adelante volvió a ver al anciano que le daba la espalda, y algo en su interior se movió como hace tiempo no ocurría. Quizás tomaría en cuenta las palabras de aquel loco anciano.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Bueno, en esta ocasión no vengo con una historia nueva más bien vengo a traer una antigua que escribí hace tiempo. Como pueden ver se trata de Hackers, y bueno, me anime a reescribirla. Y es que en estos días la volví a leer (las dos partes), y me di cuenta que tenia muchas fallas, siendo que es de mis historias escritas favoritas, tome la decisión de reescribirla arreglando unas cosas y añadiendo algunas nuevas para que no sea todo igual._

 _Para los que nunca la han leído espero que les guste y me sigan en el avance del fic; mi antigua historia esta vigente en mi perfil por lo que si no quieren spoliarse esperen un capitulo nuevo cada tres días. Y los que ya la han leído quizás, si gustan, sea un motivo para volver a leerla con los cambios y me sigan en esta reedición jajaja_

 _En fin, no hay mucho por agregar y espero disfrutaran de la lectura y los leo en los comentarios._

 _Au Revoir._


End file.
